28 días
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: "¡Tendré una cita contigo, cuando los cerdos vuelen, las vacas maúllen y… y… tú puedas dejar de molestarme cada maldito día de mi vida!" Unas palabras lanzadas en medio de una pelea estúpida son capaces de cambiarlo todo. James&Lily.


**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

**La inspiración a veces llega en los momentos más interesantes y también en los mas improbables. **

**Creo que tan solo pensé en la primera línea de este fic y todo pareció llegar a mi mente como si alguien mas lo pusiera, no sé, fue extraño. pero creo que quedó muy, muuuuuy, muy lindo :D**

**espero les guste mi primera incursion con la pareja James&Lily. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ellos y al fin le di rienda suelta a esos personajes o de hecho es la primera vez que publico de ellos porque tengo una historia muuuuy buena en mi cabeza que trata de ellos, pero AU en Londres de Regencia, ¿qué quiere decir eso? en Londres de 1800. algo que en verdad quiero hacer, pero tardará un poco para ver la luz de fanfiction. **

**mientras tanto los dejo con esto.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**28 días**

Las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas. Era incapaz de evitarlo.

"Eres un tonto, James" Pensó con vehemencia "Un verdadero tonto".

Se limpió la mejilla con la manga del uniforme. Ella se sentía aun más tonta por estar derramando esas lágrimas por alguien que no valía la pena, alguien insignificante, un testarudo jugador de Quidditch que se veía a sí mismo como el rey omnipotente de todo el reino que conformaba Hogwarts, con todos los alumnos como sus súbditos y varias decenas de alumnas convertidas en sus más fervientes seguideros. Incluso habiéndole formado un club de fans ¡Un club de fans, por Merlín! ¿Quién en su sano juicio crearía algo como eso para alguien tan tonto como James Potter?

No es que él no fuera fácilmente adorado y que tuviera puntos a favor, además de que…

Bien, ese no era el punto.

El punto era que James Potter no se merecía que nadie hiciera algo así como él y mucho menos ella debería rebajarse a soltar esas lágrimas por él.

Solo deseaba que su cerebro pudiera registrar esas palabras y al fin dejar de llorar.

Necesitaba parar.

TENÍA que parar.

Pronto.

No lo soportaba, no era algo con lo que Lily se enfrentaba muy a menudo. Se enfrentaba siempre al acecho por parte de las admiradoras de James, se enfrentaba a verlo flirtear con otras chicas, incluso se enfrentaba y aceptaba el que él tuviera citas, incluso novias, pero jamás, jamás, jamás, se había enfrentado a tener una reacción así ante tan solo por verlo besar a una chica.

Nunca le había provocado tanto dolor que las lágrimas llegaran inevitablemente. Pero claro, nunca antes James llevaba casi cuatro semanas desde la última vez que se acercara a ella para pedirle una cita.

James JAMÁS había pasado tanto tiempo sin acercarse a ella, sin tratar de conseguir algo, ni siquiera sin tratar de llamar su atención, o de hacerla enfurecer con alguna travesura que planeara con los merodeadores.

No, eso no había pasado antes.

La última vez la tenía grabada nítidamente en su memoria. Solo la quitarían a fuego de sus recuerdos. James, junto con Sirius, había hecho una broma con la cual ella terminó bañada de harina junto con otros quince estudiantes de Runas Antiguas. No es como si la broma hubiera estado dirigida a ella. Aun y eso, así lo sintió. Y entonces él tuvo el descaro de pedir una cita.

Lily estaba harta, estaba enojada y por si fuera poco estaba sucia. La harina se pegaba a su cuerpo en una forma tan desagradable que ni siquiera pensó las palabras que salieron apresuradamente de sus labios.

—_¡Tendré una cita contigo, Potter_ —Prometió—_, cuando los cerdos vuelen, las vacas maúllen y… y… tú puedas dejar de molestarme cada maldito día de mi vida!_

Y entonces corrió. Enfurecida, claro, estaba enfurecida que no pensó en lo que había dicho hasta muchas horas después, y tal vez cuando lo reflexionó incluso se rió de sus palabras, de sus tontas palabras.

Ahora no parecía divertido.

Ahora parecía un desgarro en el corazón pensar en lo que le había dicho y cómo él había reaccionado.

Se olvidó de ella.

La hizo a un lado.

La abandonó.

Incapaz de seguir corriendo, entró al primer salón desocupado que pudo encontrar y entró en él. Puso el seguro y sin más se dejó caer en el suelo con su espalda resbalando por la madera de la puerta. Aferró sus piernas con sus manos abrazándola hasta tocar su pecho y entonces dio rienda suelta a su dolor, a sus lágrimas, a su sufrimiento.

Esto no debía de estar pasando, ella no debería de estar llorando por él. No significaba nada para ella, no era más que un tonto jugador de Quidditch que no hacía más que buscar la manera de hacer cuanta travesura estuviera al alcance de su mano y atacar a cualquier indefenso y así terminar metiéndose en serios problemas.

Esa era una persona que no debería de importarle, por la que no debería de estar siquiera pensando.

¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, si era lo bastante inteligente para deducir todo eso no era lo bastante capaz de mandar todas esas ideas a su corazón y dejar de llorar de una buena vez y por todas?

¡Ah, sí!

Porque se estaba convirtiendo en una idiota. Una redomada idiota. ¿Por qué… quien en su sano juicio hacía las mismas cosas que ella?

Ella jamás antes había estado tan pendiente de alguien, ni siquiera de un profesor durante las clases y ahora se veía reducida a no poder dejar de voltear cada que James Potter estuviera en su radar.

Era patético.

Desde antes de la última broma ella nunca se percató de los pequeños detalles que lo conformaban a él. Pero desde entonces…

Su risa parecía un llamado al que no se puede evitar acudir. Su presencia inmediatamente la hacía voltear. Y su mirada, esa que siempre catalogó de juguetona y pretensiosa, desde hacía semanas solo podía ser catalogada de una simple manera: encantadora.

Metió las manos entre su cabello y lo removió de golpe mientras más lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Alguien por piedad podía contestarle eso?

Y alguien podía decirlo cómo demonios dejar de reaccionar ante cualquier cosa que hiciera él.

Ya no podía verlo porque una sonrisa tonta se movía entre sus labios, cuando se metía en un problema su corazón se removía y se preocupaba hasta que él al fin saliera ileso.

Y maldito fuera cuando se hacía daño. Él siempre se estaba metiendo en tontos problemas que lo mandaban a la enfermería, y a través de los años ella jamás se había preocupado. Jamás. Pero la última vez que él había terminado ahí por meterse con el calamar gigante ella no pudo resistir la necesidad de ver que estuviera adecuadamente cuidado.

Y estúpida, estúpido, estúpida, ella al pensar que él siquiera la vería ó le hablaría. Ella fue a verlo y entre la horda de "admiradoras preocupadas" (perras en celo las llamaría ella) que estaban junto a su cama él no la vio. Ni siquiera notó su presencia.

Lo que más le molestaba era el dolor que se colaba en su cuerpo ante cada nuevo día que para él ella parecía ya no existir mas.

Eso era lo peor. Si lo que siempre deseó, lo que cada día desde que entrara a Howgarts pidió fervientemente, era que él dejara de molestarla, ¿Por qué cuando él al fin le hacía caso, ella lo único que desea es que todo volviera a ser justo como siempre había sido?

Quería que él volviera a verla en cuanto entrara a un salón de clases.

Quería que se removiera el pelo como idiota cuando ella se acercaba.

Quería que volviera a insistir día tras día a tratar de convencerla de que aceptara tener una cita.

Incluso quería que alejara a cualquier muchacho que tratara de acercarse a ella.

Quería volver a escuchar de sus labios su nombre, aun y cuando eso siempre le valía un golpe o un grito advirtiéndole que debía llamarla Evans.

Quería que él volviera a verla como si por el hecho de no hacerlo su mundo pudiera acabar.

Quería…

Quería…

Quería que él volviera a amarla.

Su cuerpo se paralizó por un instante.

¿Volver a… amarla?

¿Ella quería…?

Pero si ella quería que él la amara, ella debería de corresponder el sentimiento. Y con el simple pensamiento no se puede ordenar al corazón a sentir algo como eso.

A menos de que…

A menos de que ella ya lo amara.

Volvió a paralizarse. Se puso de pie y con sus manos tapó su boca para evitar lanzar el grito que sostenía su garganta. Abrió y cerró sus ojos sin control.

¿Ella lo amaba?

No podía ser. Ella lo odiaba. James era un insistente dolor de cabeza que le oprimía los nervios de la frustración. O lo fue hasta hacía un mes.

Desde entonces…

Desde entonces ella pagaría lo que fuera por tener un día normal con las siempre intromisiones de James Potter.

Pero… ¿amor?

Uno decide a quien amar, ¿no? Uno conoce a una persona y convive con ella, tienen pláticas normales, tienen citas, se dan un primer beso, incluso en algunos casos se vuelven novios y hasta después te das cuenta de que amas a esa persona.

Uno no se enamora, ni siquiera se relaciona, con una persona con la que el primer pensamiento que te viene a la mente cada vez que lo vez es el asesinato. No sientes un deseo de aplastar su cabeza contra el suelo cada vez que te habla o de alejarte de él a cualquier sonido de su voz.

Y tampoco sucede así de sencillo como despertar para otro aburrido día y de pronto vez a tu dolor de cabeza besar a una chica, algo que no sería la primera vez que vez, pero si la primera vez que te afecta hasta las lágrimas y corriendo sin parar te escondes en el primer lugar seguro que encuentra y te pones a maldecirlo y gritar contra él para después, de la nada, declarar que lo amas.

No, eso no pasa en realidad.

Y entonces, ¿Por qué demonios le estaba pasando a ella?

Ella no podía amarlo, no debía, era… ilógico, y aun así… aun así…

La manija de la puerta empezó a moverse insistentemente. Alguien trataba de entrar, pero sin grandes resultados. El seguro estaba puesto.

—Lily, sé que estás ahí —La voz que desde hacía un mes no se dirigía a ella lo estaba haciendo desde el otro lado de la puerta—, Abre la puerta.

—No —Dijo instantáneamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo fuera?

—Lily… —Su voz sonó claramente amedrentadora, lo bueno de eso era que ese tono nunca había servido con ella.

—No.

Escuchó un suspiro antes de que claramente dijera:

—De acuerdo.

¿De acuerdo? ¿Cuándo James había estado de acuerdo con algo que ella declaraba? ¡Oh, sí! Hacía cuatro semanas que también mágicamente él le había hecho caso.

Sus pasos resonaron al alejarse de la puerta. ¿Entonces así iba a ser para siempre? Él ya tan solo se alejaría así de simple, sin intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión, sin luchar porque ella por una maldita vez en su vida dijera que sí.

¿Por qué demonios ella no decía de una maldita vez por todas sí?

Porque no podía.

Eran demasiados años de decir no, de llevar la contraria. De… de tener miedo.

Tenía miedo de que James Potter la lastimara como nadie era capaz de hacerlo. Lastimarla hasta romperle el corazón, hasta dejarla hecha pedazos cuando él simplemente podía buscarse a alguien muchísimo más hermosa que ella y hacer una vida feliz dejándola atrás como un simple recuerdo del colegio.

Eso le daba miedo.

Pero…

¿Qué tal si en verdad él podía amarla para siempre? ¿Qué tal si le estaba diciendo no a la experiencia más hermosa que podía llegar a tener?

¿Qué tal si le estaba diciendo no a la única persona a la que se sentía capaz de amar y que era capaz de amarla de la misma manera?

¿Qué si estaba diciéndole no a su felicidad?

Por una vez tenía que ser valiente, tenía que demostrar ser una Gryffindor y aferrarse al valor necesario para gritar una pequeña palabra.

Quitó el seguro de la puerta. Y tomando aire se limpió los últimos rastros de sus lágrimas y abrió la puerta tan solo para que un segundo después una fuerte explosión callera sobre la pared que separaba a ese salón con el continuo.

Ella no pudo reprimir un grito mientras se tapaba la cara por el humo y la tierra que se había extendido por todo el salón. Y entonces entre los escombros, pisando lo que alguna vez había sido una sólida pared de piedra entrevió la imagen de James Potter pasando desde un salón al otro.

Se estaba limpiando los restos de polvo de la túnica como si derribar una pared fuera algo tan común que hiciera cada día.

Ella empezó a toser y a abanicar su mano frente a su cara para tratar de quitar un poco del polvo que empezaba a darle alergia.

—¿No hubiera sido un poco menos escandaloso enviar un alohomora a la puerta? —Preguntó Lily.

—¿No tenía algún hechizo?

—No.

—Bien, yo pensé que siendo tú la habías tapizado con tanto hechizo conocieras.

—Pero no lo comprobaste.

—Bueno… no.

—¿Sabes que te vas a meter en un problema en cuanto McGonagall se entere de lo que hiciste?

Una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios.

—Sí.

—¿No te importa?

Su mirada cambio a una mortalmente seria.

—No tanto como saber por qué saliste corriendo del Gran Salón.

Ella no podía explicarle eso. Era fácil el pensamiento de que debía decírselo, pero la acción en si… podía llamarse valiente en sus pensamientos, pero hacerlo en verdad era… No podía.

—Yo…

Sus manos empezaron a retorcerse una contra la otra mientras evitaba la mirada de James. No podía verlo a los ojos y no buscar ese brillo que siempre tuvo para tan solo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba.

—¿Por qué?

¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto a ella? Lo tenía a tan solo un palmo de distancia.

Su voz era tan suave y su toque tan delicado cuando acarició su mejilla.

—¿Por qué es eso, Lily?

Sintió cómo algo se despertaba en su corazón al escuchar nuevamente su nombre de sus labios con la suave melodía que siempre lo acompañaba.

Su mano estaba limpiando una traicionera lágrima.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió como si el escucharla responder fuera lo único que le permitiría seguir viviendo.

—Porque…

¿Qué podía responderle? "¿Porque no puedo soportar ver como una tonta chica te besa? ¿Porque no puedo soportar que no me hables desde hace tiempo? ¿Porque no tolero que no me veas como siempre lo hiciste? ¿Porque es imposible que no se me fundan las entrañas cuando veo que ya no me amas?" o decirle simplemente "Porque te amo"

No veía cómo alguna de esas respuestas podría salir de sus labios.

—Porque no podía seguir mas ahí, tenía cosas muchísimas más importantes.

—No sabía que consideraras a la comida un asunto sin importancia que hasta dejaste tu plano a medio terminar.

—No dije que ese fuera un asunto sin importancia, dije que tenía asuntos muchísimo más importantes. Lávate los oídos, por favor.

—Yo me los lavo todos los días, ¿y tú? Acaso estás escuchando tus escusas.

Bien… la verdad era que no realmente. Lo que ella hacía era observar cómo el brillo en su mirada lo hacía parecer extremadamente joven y la sonrisa en sus labios lo hacía ser el hombre más guapo que ella alguna vez había visto.

—Yo no te estoy dando escusas, yo te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Entonces… ¿Qué asunto de importancia te trajo hasta este salón?

Lily se estremeció. ¿Qué responder?

—Bien… yo… tenía que… y después… bueno… yo…

—¿Estás tratando de decir algo? Porque déjame te digo que no está dando resultados.

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Y entonces él hizo lo que siempre hacía ante esa situación. Se rió. Con una risa cálida y llena de felicidad que hacía semanas no estaba dirigida hacia ella.

Y entonces ella empezó a llorar.

Fue inevitable.

—Lily —Susurró acallando su risa y sostuvo su mejilla con su mano—, ¿qué pasa?

—¡No te atrevas a hacerlo, Potter! —Rugió enfurecida—. ¡No vengas y te rías conmigo como si el último mes no hubieran existido! ¡Como si no llevaras días sin dirigirme la palabra, sin verme siquiera! ¡No actúes como si yo aun te importara! —Gritó la última frase desde lo más hondo de su corazón y con tanto rencor que pensó que su garganta se desgarraría.

James tan solo sostuvo su cara entre sus manos para evitar que se fuera, como era su intención, y con una intensa mirada que sentía podía traspasarla dijo con suave pero a la vez profunda voz:

—28 días.

—¿Qué?

—No ha pasado un mes, Lily, han pasado 28 días.

Dejó de llorar de inmediato mientras se fundía con esa intensa mirada de hondos ojos negros que parecían querer decir más de lo que era capaz de decir con palabras.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué llevo la cuenta? Por la misma maldita razón que tú. Porque no puedo soportarlo.

_Porque no puedo soportarlo…_

_No puedo soportarlo… _

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

Una risa estridente, incluso enojada salió de su garganta mientras se alejaba de ella y le daba la espalda.

—¿Por qué? ¿En verdad me estás preguntando por qué? —Se volvió hacia ella— ¿En serio?

Lily asintió.

—¡Oh, maldición! ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que me dijiste, es necesario?

Se mordió el labio. No, no era necesario, lo recordaba. Perfectamente.

—No.

—¡Pues aun así te lo diré! —Su mirada se ensombreció mientras declaraba las palabras que un día salieron de sus labios—. _Tendré una cita contigo, Potter, cuando los cerdos vuelen, las vacas maúllen y tú puedas dejar de molestarme cada maldito día de mi vida._ Esas fueron tus exactas palabras y entonces lo decidí: tenía que dejar de molestarte hasta que…

—¿Por qué demonios me hiciste caso? —Interrumpió—. Tú nunca, y repito NUNCA, me habías hecho caso antes, ¿Por qué, entonces, hacerlo a estas alturas del partido?

—Porque me cansé, Lily, me cansé de ser golpeado y humillado frente a toda la escuela cada maldito día de mi vida. Por si no lo habías notado tú no eres la única chica que está en esta escuela, y muchas de ellas se ofrecen a mí. Se me ofrecen, Lily. Pero yo no las quería a ellas, yo jamás las quise a ellas.

La aferró por los hombros y la zarandeó enfurecido. Sus ojos eran carbón puro.

—¿Por qué, James, por qué yo?

—¡Que el diablo me lleve si sé por qué! —Se separó de ella y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar con las manos sobre un pupitre que aferraba como antes la había aferrado a ella—. Nunca fuiste del tipo de chicas con las que me gustaban, ni siquiera eras del tipo de persona con el que yo me relacionaba, pero cuando te encontré simplemente decidí que quería conocerte, que TENÍA que conocerte. Y entonces tú nunca dejaste pasar cualquier oportunidad para decirme a la cara lo mucho que me odiabas y cuando te pedía por primera vez una cita en tercer año me diste una bofetada y me dijiste "¿Qué tan fácil te crees que soy, Potter?" —Soltó una risa y Lily sintió algo muy cálido en su interior. No podía creer que él lo recordara—. Yo no podía creer que realmente tú me hubieras dicho eso.

Se dio la vuelta y Lily tenía el ceño fruncido. Cualquier persona normal hubiera esperado una respuesta similar de alguien que solo ha demostrado que te detesta por tres años.

—Bien, lo reconozco, imaginé que me ibas a decir algo, pero estaba decidido a conseguir esa cita y a través de los años lo intenté. Te consta. Y eso es lo que nos trae hasta aquí, hasta el momento en el que yo te he demostrado de mil maneras diferentes y con miles de palabras lo mucho que deseo tener una cita contigo, lo mucho que deseo que seas algo mas para mí que… —Se quedó reflexionando por un segundo y después soltó un suspiro—, bien, jamás fuimos amigos, tu nunca me lo permitiste, pero sé que tenemos algo, Lily, llámalo una eterna pelea, pero tenemos algo, y yo quería en verdad, en verdad, tener algo contigo. Pero desde que dijiste esas palabras… —Su cara se entristeció y volvió a darle la espalda—, creo que al fin descubrí que tú nunca me darás ningún sí —Una carcajada vacía de sentimiento inundó la habitación—. Ni siquiera me quisiste abrir la puerta. Algo tan sencillo como eso ni siquiera me lo pudiste conceder.

—James… —Vaciló.

—Después de tantos años creía inútilmente que por lo menos había hecho algún mínimo progreso, pero me doy cuenta de que no…

—James…

—… ni siquiera tengo el respeto ni la consideración que muestras para aquello que no conoces…

—James —Advirtió.

—… creo que ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, siempre me has llamado Potter, tal vez si…

—¡Maldita sea, James, ya cállate y escucha!

Eso sí logró llamar su atención.

—¿Me mandaste callar… wow.. me llamaste James?

—Sí.

—¿En serio me llamaste James?

—La última vez que comprobé ese era tu nombre.

—Pero tú nunca lo utilizabas.

—Nunca había tenido la necesidad de utilizarlo.

—Y ahora, ¿Por qué lo utilizaste?

—Porque quería que vieras esto.

Mientras se mordía el labio inferior y sus manos temblaban se hizo a un lado y le mostraba la puerta.

Abierta.

James enarcó una ceja.

—Está abierta, ¿eso por qué me interesaría? —Una luz brillo en su mirada— ¿Quieres que me vaya no es cierto? Después de todo lo que he dicho aun quieres que me vaya. Bien, pues, me voy.

Caminó hasta la puerta y Lily pensó que bien podía tomar una piedra del derrumbe que él había causado y tirársela a la cabeza.

Cuando pasó junto a ella lo tomó del brazo y evitó que siguiera caminando.

—Hace dos minutos dijiste que yo ni siquiera había querido abrirte la puerta. Si hubieras esperado un poco más y no te hubieras precipitado a tirar toda una pared te habrías enterado de que te abrí la puerta, James.

Su mirada vagó entre la puerta y Lily y de regreso a la puerta.

—¿En verdad tú…?

—Sí, James.

—Abriste la puerta.

Ella supo inmediatamente que él hablaba de algo más importante que una puerta.

—Sí, James, lo hice, y también quiero abrir otra cosa para ti James.

Una mirada risueña junto con una sonrisa galante inundaron los sentidos de Lily.

—Wow, wow, ¿en serio estamos tan adelantados, mira que yo…?

Un golpe lo hizo callar mientras toda la cara de Lily adquiría un jugoso color rojo.

—Sabes que no hablaba de eso.

—¿Ah no? Que decepción —Lo volvió a golpear—. Bien, me lo merecía. Pero sabes que no podría haberme resistido a contestarte eso —Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios y su mirada se volvió risueña—, aunque para nada me molestaría que… —Una mirada de advertencia lo hizo callar antes de que un golpe lo hiciera. Su cara adquirió una seriedad y también una esperanza tan genuina que hizo retumbar su corazón—. ¿Qué abrirás para mi, Lily?

Un estremecimiento cruzó todos los nervios de Lily antes si quiera de sentirse preparada para responderle con toda la sinceridad de la que era poseedora. Antes de abrirse a él y decirle lo que más guardaba muy dentro de sí.

—Mi corazón.

Las manos de James enmarcaron su cara y su penetrante mirada se fundió con sus ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que significa específicamente eso, Lily?

—Que… —Tragó saliva, no era ni remotamente fácil decirle lo que más anhelaba su corazón— que yo te…

—¿Sí?

Sentía su aliento en la cara, su nariz rozando su mejilla, sus labios tentando a los suyos. Su cuerpo apretado al suyo, sus manos aferrando su cara como si temiera que se desvaneciera.

Entonces fue cuando lo recordó.

—Dilo, Lily, dilo, por favor —Suplicó.

Recordó la imagen de él besándose con una de sus conquistas.

Abrió los ojos y empujó a James. Ni siquiera lo movió pero sí llamó su atención. Abrió los ojos también.

—¿Para qué, James? —Sollozó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Ya no tiene sentido que lo diga. Tú estás con Roxanne.

El ceño de James se frunció enormemente.

—¿Quién demonios es Roxanne?

—La chica con quien te estabas besando en el Gran Salón.

—Oh… —Su boca formó una O perfecta mientras se alejaba de ella.

Lo entendía. James ya había esperado tanto tiempo detrás de ella, no podía reclamarle por al fin dejarla de lado y buscar a alguien que en verdad le correspondiera. No podía culparlo por hacer lo que ella le había pedido que hiciera.

Pero maldito fuera, no pudo haberlo hecho antes, no esperar hasta que ella se enamorara profundamente de él y entonces sí que fuera sumamente difícil ver a las perras comiéndoselo con el colegio en pleno viéndolos. Y sin lugar a dudas…

Un momento…

¿Qué era ese ruido?

Lily enfocó su mirada hacia James, quien le daba la espalda tratando de contener unos espasmos que parecían proceder de… ¿risa?

¡Oh, maldición, lo que le faltaba!

—¿Te estás riendo de mi? —Exigió saber.

James solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! En verdad te estás riendo de mí, ¿no es cierto? No lo puedo creer.

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que estés celosa. ¡Celosa!

Se dio la vuelta y Lily se sintió peor al ver la cara de felicidad y regocijo por la situación.

—¡Cállate, James!

—No quiero —La atrapó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo—. Dilo Lily.

Ella evitó su mirada y trató de zafarse de su agarre.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Que me amas.

Se detuvo y por un segundo lo miró a los ojos y le hizo una advertencia.

—De ninguna manera yo no voy a decir eso.

—Lo harás.

—No lo haré.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo diga, James?

—Porque así yo puedo decirte lo mucho que te amo.

Eso la dejó congelada. Por completo. Cada partícula de su cuerpo estaba tiesa, sin movimiento. Congelada.

—¿Qué?

—Que te amo, Lily.

Y entonces él la beso.

Fue mágico, fue esplendoroso, fue apasionado y a la vez tierno, fue todo lo que ella habría soñado.

Sus sueños siempre la traicionaron, siempre se mostraban recelosos a la vida real que llevaba alejada de James, en sus sueños él era un príncipe azul perfecto que cada noche iba a rescatar a su damisela en peligro y la glorificaba con un beso. Un beso que aunque siempre fue perfecto, jamás podría compararse con el que estaba recibiendo en ese mismo momento.

Sus labios chocaban, jugaban y ganaban. Cada partícula de su cerebro estaba puesta para convertir ese momento en el mejor. Era lo que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Incluso antes de saberlo, lo sentía. Pero jamás hizo caso a sus sentimientos. Que estúpida fue. Pero aun así no se arrepentía, toda la espera hacía un más mágico ese momento.

Sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello y lo obligaron a acercarse más a ella. No quería que ese momento terminara. Jamás.

Sus labios recorrieron su mejilla. Lily sentía estremecerse ante cada caricia. Era el cielo en la tierra.

—Lily, Lily —Gimió con sus labios en su oreja—. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

Repitió más veces de las que podía contar y Lily tan solo podía soltar una carcajada. Estaba feliz.

Sus labios siguieron un camino por su mejilla, su mandíbula hasta llegar a su otra mejilla y de ahí a si oído. Era una caricia sin igual, una que la hacía estremecerse y encogerse.

—Dilo —Suplicó—, dilo.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Sí…

—Dilo —Pidió de nuevo.

Detuvo las caricias de James y atrapó su cara entre sus manos. Quería verlo a la cara cuando lo dijera, quería que él supiera que hablaba muy en serio cuando dijera esas dos simples palabras. Su mirada estaba a la expectativa. Clavada en ella, determinando sus emociones y el siguiente paso que daría.

—Te amo —Susurró soltando el aire sobre los labios de James.

—Lo dijiste… —Su tono era de incredulidad, que Lily se preguntó si él no había sido consciente de que él lo había estado pidiendo desde hacía ya bastantes minutos.

—Sí, lo dije.

—No creí que lo dijeras.

—¿No llevas pidiéndome que lo diga desde hace algún tiempo?

—Sí, pero que yo pida algo no significa que tú vayas a… ¿Qué demonios hago? ¿Empezar una pelea cuando tú al fin lo has dicho? Creo que tantos golpes ya afectan mi cabeza.

—¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? Yo llevo diciéndote eso por años —Rió y su risa se sintió diferente y también la manera en que empezaban una pelea que sabía diferente, que esta vez no estaba iniciada para molestar si no simplemente para… para divertirse, para decirse "te quiero"

—Dilo de nuevo.

—Te amo.

—De nuevo.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, te… —Su declaración se vio interrumpida por unos labios que reclamaban un beso intenso, arrebatador, que quería todo y no se detenía ante nada.

Y ella estaba más que feliz de otorgárselo.

Era así de sencillo, lo amaba, y nada iba a poder cambiar ese hecho. Jamás.

Un suave carraspeo llamó su atención, a regañadientes y tras un gruñido nada cortés de James se separaron y buscaron el origen de esa molestia.

En cuanto la encontraron Lily decidió que no habría un lugar en donde esconderse para soportar la pena que le estaba subiendo por el rostro inundando sus mejillas de un color rojo tal cual su cabello.

Todo el colegio en pleno estaba observándolos desde el agujero que había abierto James. Todos eran, todos. Liderados por los merodeadores, claro estaba, y también por una enojada Minerva McGonagall que hacía un recuento mental de todos los daños que habían sido provocados.

Las caras de todos, podía decir, estaban inmóviles. Bien, Lily estaba segura de que cuando probablemente todos corrieron a buscar el causante de tal ruido ensordecedor que provocó James no esperaron encontrarlos a ellos en esa posición.

—Bien, creo que… —La profesora McGonagall se rebatía entre observarlos a ellos u observar el desastre— ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué pasó aquí? —Se decidió por observar el desastre que había terminando siendo la pared.

—Sí, ¿alguien podía explicarlo, por favor? —Secundó Sirius cruzándose de brazos y observándolos. A ellos. Detenidamente.

James reaccionó ante eso y soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de volver a levantar en júbilo a Lily y volver a plantarle un beso delante de todo el mundo. Cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella tampoco le importó el público ni nadie más que ellos dos.

Se aferró a su cuello y lo acercó tanto como pudo. James empezó a besar ligeramente sus labios y entre cada beso él repetía las palabras que hacían vibrar su corazón.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Ella no podía más que reír y disfrutar.

—Señor Potter, señorita Evans —Llamó la profesora un tanto enojada y también desconcertada. Pero… sinceramente, ¿Quién no lo estaba?

—¿Sí? —Respondieron los dos sin separar sus miradas.

—¿Me podrían explicar esto?

James fue el primero en reaccionar ante la voz de mando de la profesora.

Se separó de Lily y con una mano empezó a revolverse el cabello. Lily, a través de los años, había aprendido que normalmente hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso, o para ganar más tiempo y pensar antes de hablar.

—Creo que yo podría explicárselo, profesora.

—Ciertamente, ya me lo suponía —La mirada condenatoria fue más de lo que Lily pudo soportar. No iba a permitir que lo castigaran por algo de lo que ella tenía la culpa. Involuntariamente, pero la tenía.

—Profesora, yo también podría explicárselo.

—¿Usted, señorita Evans?

James se volvió con ella y frunciendo el entrecejo reclamó una explicación.

Ante eso ella dio un paso al frente y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos y se dispuso a contestar.

—Sí profesora, yo. Fue nuestra culpa.

Por la mirada de la profesora era bastante obvio que no les creyó, pero aun así…

—Muy bien, si es lo que afirma. A mi despacho. Los dos —Empezó a alejarse a la espera de que ellos la siguieran.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Lily? Tú no tuviste nada que ver con la pared.

—Si yo hubiera abierto la puerta antes, esto siquiera hubiera pasado —Ella se refería a mas que una simple puerta de madera abierta, y James lo supo—, así que sí, merezco el castigo que te vayan a dar.

James la atrajo y le dio un cálido beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, James —Le correspondió con su cara enterrada en el pecho de él.

Cuando se separaron, una intensa mirada fue el preludio de un nuevo beso que les movería el mundo entero, pero una insistente voz los interrumpió.

—Oiga, yo sigo esperando mi respuesta.

Sonriendo por la interrupción, y un tanto divertidos por la desesperación en la voz de Sirius, decidieron hacerle frente.

—¿No te basta con la respuesta que estabas a punto de recibir y que interrumpiste? —Preguntó pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Lily, abrazándola.

Sirius, con su siempre impertinencia y pocos modales a la hora de estar en una situación en la que él no debería de estar, volteó a ver la cara de todos los presentes que seguían aun en estado de shock.

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien aquí se va a conformar con eso?

—Pues tendrán que hacerlo.

Y sin más empezó a caminar arrastrando a Lily quien gustosa lo seguiría a donde quisiera.

—James ni siquiera te atrevas a irte sin decirnos…

—Tenemos un castigo que cumplir, Black —Dijo Lily cortando cualquier cosa que quisiera decir.

—Eso puede esperar, esto no.

—James vámonos, Black cállate.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué me callas? y ¿Por qué me llamas Black y a él James?

—¿Será porque él me gusta y tú no?

La verdad era que eso no era cierto. Black si le caía bien, pero si ya no iba a poder pelear con James bien podía ensañarse con Sirius.

—¿Por qué no te gusto? —Entonces hizo una pose de Dios griego que junto a una sonrisa de ensueño lograba que algunas cuantas tipas terminaran desmayadas cuando esas atenciones eran dirigidas a ella. A Lily simplemente le dio risa y negó con la cabeza ante sus tonterías.

—Agradece que a ella no le gustes, Canuto, en ese caso tendría que matarte —El comentario nació tan de pronto de parte de James y con una sonrisa que Lily soltó una risita, pero cuando volteó a ver a Sirius y lo vio mortalmente serio se dio cuenta de que la advertencia había sido real.

—Chicos, cálmense —Dijo Remus interviniendo por primera vez—. Canuto ya déjalos en paz —Clavó una mirada de advertencia a su amigo antes de pasar a James—, y cornamenta, no puedes esperar que veamos algo así y no queramos saber por lo menos unos simples detalles como si ya nos novios, o algo así.

Dejó de respirar, ellos no habían hablado nada acerca de eso, él no le había pedido nada y ella siquiera había pensado en lo que pasaría después de eso día, Remus no podía creer en serio que tan solo por un beso después de casi un mes de no hablarse ellos mágicamente ya iban a tener una relación ¿o sí?

—Lily —Salió de su mundo de pensamientos y volteó a verla, tenía la mirada clavada en ella y su mano aferraba la suya cuando unas simples palabras salieron de sus labios—, ¿eres mi novia?

Lily tragó saliva, ¿Qué responder? ¿Sí, no, tal vez? Su corazón tamborileó mientras James no apartaba la mirada.

_Unas palabras mal dichas…_

_Un mes sin hablarse…_

_Un simple sí que pudo haber cambiado todo…_

Sonrió.

—Yo…

Tenía una clara respuesta para él.

Después de todo lo que había esperado para volver a escucharlo a él hacerle una pregunta indudablemente no le daría otra respuesta que fuera:

—Sí James, soy tu novia.

Y entonces ella lo besó.

Se aferró a su cuello y lo hizo bajar su boca hasta tocar la de ella no sin antes escuchar el suspiró que seguramente había estado reteniendo. Lo besó con todo el amor que guardaba para él, lo besó con todas las ganas contenidas y lo besó poniendo todo su corazón en demostrarle lo que con palabras ya era imposible decirlo.

Lo amaba, era así de simple.

Cuando empezó a escuchar todos los gritos que lanzaron los alumnos de Hogwarts que los veían, decidió que era mejor demostrárselo cuando no tuvieran tanto público.

Cuando se separó de James sus mejillas estaban mortalmente rojas. Escondió su cara en el pecho de James, de su novio…

Su novio..

_Novio… _

_Suyo…_

Que deliciosamente agradable se escuchaba eso. Suyo. Así era, él era suyo y ella felizmente se proclamaba de él.

—Creo que eso te responde, Lunático.

—Sí, creo que lo hace —Respondió con una sonrisa tan sincera y feliz en su cara que le hizo sentirse orgullosa de poder tenerlo como amigo— ¿No deberían estar caminando ya tras McGonagall? —Preguntó.

—Enseguida —Aseguró James y tomando la mano de Lily entre la suya empezaron a caminar.

—Adiós, Remus —"Y gracias" quiso decir con su mirada, una que él interceptó y correspondió.

Tal vez fue gracias a él que James había hecho la pregunta que de otra manera se hubiera tardado mucho más tiempo, y tal vez si no hubiera sido en ese momento ella ya no tendría el valor suficiente para decir sí. Sí, de una vez por todas y para siempre.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué a él le llamas Remus? —Preguntó Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lily respondió con una sonrisa. Le encantaría estarlo molestando por un poco más de tiempo.

—Lo mismo, él si me gusta.

Sirius movió enseguida su mirada sobre James a la espera de algo. Lily no supo exactamente el qué hasta que con un grito frustrado le preguntó:

—¿Por qué a él no le das ninguna advertencia?

James sonrió plantándole un beso a Lily en la mejilla.

—Lo mismo.

Y cuando al fin escaparon de todas las miradas y pudieron ponerse en camino hacia su castigo se toparon de frente con Peter, el cuarto integrante de los Merodeadores.

—He, Cornamenta, ¿A dónde van?

—A detención.

—¿Detención? ¿Los dos?

James buscó la mirada de Lily al responder.

—Sí, los dos.

—¿Es que aquí pasa algo?

—Sí —Respondió Lily mucho más rápido que James.

—¿Qué…?

—Ve con Remus, él te lo explicará.

Y sin dejarlo contestar siguieron su camino, pero antes de perderse por completo escucharon el grito de Peter.

—¡Eh, James, entonces, ¿qué hago con el cerdo volador?

Lily se detuvo en seco y levantó la mirada hacia James.

—¿Cerdo volador? —Repitió.

Las mejillas de James enrojecieron y evitó su mirada.

—¿James?

Antes de contestar cualquier cosa le lanzó una mirada significativa a Peter.

—Vete, por favor.

—¿Y el cerdo volador?

—Pregúntale a Remus.

—Bien, de acuerdo.

Aun no muy convencido se apresuró a buscar a Remus.

James suspiró antes de contestar. Buscó con su mirada la de Lily y entonces con una sinceridad y una vergüenza nada característica de él le contestó:

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué pasé todo el mes tratando de lograr mágicamente que un cerdo volara o que una vaca maullara o tratando de no hablarte siquiera? Pues sí, si lo hice, claro que nunca pensé que fueran todas una condenadamente difícil cosa lograrlo.

Lagrimas de alegría querían recorrer sus mejillas. James había querido… él en verdad había quería cumplir con sus condiciones para poder salir.

Envolvió su cuello con sus brazos y lo obligó a bajar la cara para poder besarlo. Él era increíble, era el hombre que nunca pensó encontrar y que sin embargo había pasado frente a ella tantas veces durante los últimos casi siete años que… ¡Oh, cielos! Ahora se sentía una estúpida por no haberle dicho que sí antes.

—Te amo.

—Yo también.

Sonriendo entrelazaron las manos y de nuevo iniciaron el camino hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Así que… fue difícil?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cumplir las condiciones.

Sonrió.

—Creo que lo peor fue intentar conseguir una vaca que maullara, ¿sabías que para eso necesito hacer un cruce entre una vaca y un gato? ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir que un gato quisiera hacer… _eso_… con una vaca? Era…

—¡James!

Lily lo golpeó y entonces él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para darle un beso fugaz y después riendo seguir caminando.

—Lo más difícil fue no poder hablarte.

—Pero las condiciones era un cerdo volador, una vaca maulladora y que tu no volvieras a molestarme cada día de mi vida. ¿no ibas a tener problemas con lo último?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente sí, pero rogaba con que las dos primeras bastaran y que mi sacrificio de no hablarte hasta tener lo que habías pedido fuera suficiente. Y lo fue, ¿no?

Ella ya no quería discutir eso con él.

Se acercó más a él hasta abrazarlo y sentir su cuerpo muy pegado al suyo, escuchando su corazón como una melodía que se movía al mismo ritmo que el de ella.

—Sí, James, fue suficiente.

Y sabía que así sería. El simple hecho de tenerlo junto a ella sería suficiente. Más que suficiente.

* * *

**¿qué les pareció? merece un comentario.  
espero que sí...**

**mmm... a alguien se le ocurre un título mejor para el fic?**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


End file.
